FireClan
by Chococrazygrrl8
Summary: SunClan has lived in peace for many seasons. But then some Twolegs leave their fire going and it burns down the camp. Only the deputy, some warriors, and a queen close to kitting are alive. Read the story to find out how they turn ash into fire.
1. Fire in SunClan

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Warriors**_**. **_**Just the cats and SunClan and FireClan.**

**Summary: SunClan lived long and prosperous until a forest fire struck because of some stupid Twolegs. Many cats fled, though few survived. Only the deputy, a queen close to kitting, and three warriors survived. Read on to find out how they turn ash into fire.**

Ashpaw walked into the SunClan camp, a shrew hanging proudly from his jaws. It would be big enough to feed the entire nursery for sure!

His mother walked purring up to him. "You did very well on your hunting patrol today," she mewed. "I can see Deersky has taught you well." Ashpaw nodded. "Pansyfoot?" he called before she could walk away to her mate. "Do you think that Rainstar will let me become a warrior now?" Pansyfoot shrugged. "Maybe," she meowed, and stalked off to share prey with the leader.

Soon before sunset, Rainstar called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the Great Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Pansyfoot rushed to Ashpaw and began to groom her and Rainstar's son thoroughly. Rainstar started. "It is with great pleasure that I hold the honor of turning apprentices into warriors. Today, one apprentice has shown the qualities of many fine warriors put together."

Beside Ashpaw, Kelppaw waved his tail excitedly. He was much older and more experienced than Ashpaw. "Deersky, do you believe that Ashpaw is ready to become a warrior of SunClan?" Deersky just nodded.

"I, Rainstar, leader of SunClan call upon my warrior

ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has worked

hard to learn your noble code, and I commend him to you in

turn a warrior." He turned to Ashpaw and said: "Ashpaw, do

you promise to respect and uphold the warrior code, even at

the cost of your life?"

"I do," he answered. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give

you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment on you

shall be known as Ashwater." The Clan began to cheer

Ashwater on. "Ashwater! Ashwater!" they called. Rainstar

came up and rested his muzzle on Ashwater's head.

Ashwater licked his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Ashwater," Rainstar purred gently in his son's ear. "You have done very well." Ashwater couldn't hold back a purr of his own.

Walking over to Kelppaw he asked if he would sit vigil with him like they both had become warriors. "Only you wouldn't need to be silent!" Kelppaw wasn't about to say no. A warrior vigil where you could talk or sleep a little? Who would turn that down? Not Kelppaw.

Besides, Ashpaw had been Kelppaw's best friend. When they sat down for the vigil, Deersky came over and meowed questioningly to Kelppaw. "What are you doing, sitting vigil with Ashwater?" Kelppaw answered and just as they were about to begin, Rainstar called another Clan meeting.

"It has occurred to me that one other apprentice deserves to become a warrior today," he meowed. Ashwater touched Kelppaw's shoulders with his tail. Kelppaw was trembling. "Jayfrost, do you believe that Kelppaw is ready to become a warrior?" he asked Kelppaw's mentor. Jayfrost nodded. "He has grown much since he was apprenticed," she meowed proudly.

"I, Rainstar, leader of SunClan call upon my warrior

ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has worked

hard to learn your noble code, and I commend him to you in

turn a warrior." He turned to Ashpaw and said: "Kelppaw, do

you promise to respect and uphold the warrior code, even at

the cost of your life?"

I do," he answered. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give

you your warrior name. Kelppaw, from this moment on you

shall be known as Kelpflash." The Clan began to cheer

Kelpflash on. "Kelpflash! Kelpflash!" they called. Rainstar

came up and rested his muzzle on Kelpflash's head.

Kelpflash licked his shoulder.

The two sat down for their vigil. It was so exciting! They were warriors now, and nothing could stop them from doing _anything _for their Clan.

_Anything_.

Late in the night, Ashwater began to smell smoke. He prodded Kelpflash and they poked their heads out of the camp. A huge forest fire was raging towards them. Some Twolegs had left their campfire going and it had gotten way out of control.

They ran to Rainstar's den. He was asleep, but at the sound of bracken being crushed he awoke. "What do you need?" he asked. Kelpflash pointed with his tail, but Ashwater yowled, "FIRE!" And that was all he could remember before they were all running for their lives away from the biggest fire that any cat in SunClan could remember.

**Like it?**


	2. Reality

**I'm Chococrazygrrl8, back with chapter two of FireClan! This is my second chapter today and I'll be posting another one for a different story as well. So, enjoy!**

Ashwater coughed and looked around. Everything was gone. He looked for his mother, his friends, but the only cat he could find in the ruins was Duskflame, a queen of what was formerly SunClan who was very close to kitting. "Are you okay, Duskflame?" he asked her. She nodded, but it was obvious she was in pain. A trail of blood was left from where she tried to pull herself out from under a branch. And she had.

"We need to find Rainstar," she mewed meekly. Ashwater shook his head. "No, we need to find Frostleg. He'll help you." Frostleg was the medicine cat. Helping Duskflame walk, Ashwater moved on to find Deersky and Jayfrost. They were huddled together, fighting off last bits of burning leaves. Jayfrost ran to her sister and began to lick blood from her wounds. Turning to Deersky, she meowed, "Make sure she doesn't move and lick the blood off of her wounds. Ashwater, go find some cobwebs." Then she raced off.

"Lucky for us that Jayfrost helped out in the medicine den as a kit," Duskflame choked out. "She'd always sneak out when Windsong was asleep." Deersky licked some more blood off of her tail, and Ashwater ran back with a huge wad of cobwebs in his mouth. "'Ess oo I ound!" he mumbled. He spit out the cobwebs. "Sorry. I mean, 'Guess who I found!'." Kelpflash stepped out of the shadows and spit out his own wad of cobwebs.

Jayfrost came back with a bunch of things wrapped in leaves in her mouth. She dropped them and raced over to Kelpflash. "Did you see anyone else?" Deersky asked him. He looked down, and Ashwater thought he saw a tear slip from his cheek. "Kind of," he said, motioning them into the shadows again. "I have to stay here with Duskflame, but tell me what you saw when you come back," Jayfrost called after them.

They ran deeper into the forest, following Kelpflash. They got to where the clearing used to be. Burnt bodies still smoking were scattered across the clearing. Deersky let out a sob. So did Ashwater. Huddled in the middle of the clearing was Rainstar and Pansyfoot's dead bodies. "I guess this means we have no leader and no medicine cat," Deersky meowed. Kelpflash nodded. "That means that the deputy would take over SunClan," Ashwater said looking at his former mentor. She had been deputy. "No," she replied. "There is no SunClan now. But I will take over. I will take over the new Clan: FireClan."

**And that's chap. 2.**


	3. The Clearing

**Chapter 3 time. This is the first time I've gotten this serious about a story, wish me luck!**

"What!?" Jayfrost gasped. "You mean we're the last five cats alive?" Kelpflash nodded. "That means I have to go to the Moonstream and get my leader name and nine lives," Deersky mewed suddenly. "But we're not a Clan anymore," Duskflame countered. "I'm going to live with Twolegs, they'll keep my kits safe." "No, not when your this close to kitting," Jayfrost meowed sternly. "I think Deersky is right," Ashwater put in. "We'll all need to be protected, and I think forming another Clan right now is the best thing to do. Or even if not a Clan we can all protect each other."

"No," Jayfrost meowed. "We are all that is left of SunClan and we must avenge them. We will create the new Clan. But what will it be called?" "FireClan," said Kelpflash. "We already decided that. But only two of you have had apprentices and I know that Jayfrost doesn't want to be deputy." Jayfrost nodded her head slightly. "Don't want all that responsibility." "Then the tasks can be shared," Duskflame meowed. "When I was a kit the elders used to tell tales of a mysterious Clan: SkyClan."

Deersky also nodded now. "We lived right next to them in a ravine upstream is what they'd say. And when they didn't have a deputy all the warriors shared the tasks." "So then where will we sleep tonight?" Ashwater yawned. Jayfrost pointed with her tail. "There is a beautiful clearing down that way with enough space to have dens for a leader, a medicine cat, warriors, queens, elders, and apprentices." "And other stuff?" Ashwater asked eagerly. Jayfrost nodded, and everyone was soon chasing after him. When they got to the clearing, they saw just how beautiful it was.

Lush green grass covered the ground, and trees loomed over every side. There was gorse and bracken already around the main entrance that they had followed Ashwater into. A huge holly bush looked for good covering as a warrior's den, and there was a bush of roses on the other side that could stand as a nursery. There was a big covering of bracken for an apprentice den, and for the elders would be the huge rosemary bush on the far side of the clearing. Next to that was a huge rock pile, with a crevice covered in lichen to be a leader's den/Highrock. And the trees were covered in thorns and poisonous toadstools. Made for great protection.

"You know," observed Ashwater, "something about the way that bracken covering is makes me think it's not nature-made." Everyone nodded. Th There was even a little fresh-kill pile. Kelpflash licked his lips. Deersky immediately got to work ordering people around about how to set up the new FireClan camp. "We have ten pieces of fresh-kill so that means that we can each have one piece of fresh-kill right now. Then, I want to take Jayfrost and Ashwater hunting with me. Kelpflash, stay here and make sure that Duskflame stays safe." "But what about borders?" Kelpflash asked.

Jayfrost stepped in for her friend. "The borders are the things we need to worry least about right now." Kelpflash nodded and started escorting Duskflame to the place that was going to be the nursery. Sitting down to a nice plump rabbit, Ashwater got ready for his hunting patrol. When he was done, he brought a vole and a mouse into the nursery. Both Kelpflash and Duskflame were relieved to see the food. "Thanks," Kelpflash meowed. "We've been so busy getting moss from a full stock in a crevice in the back." Ashwater followed Kelpflash back there and grabbed enough moss for three nests in the warrior's den.

"And there are some feathers out by the dirt place."

"There's a dirt place?"

"Yeah, just out behind the nursery."

"Good!"

"But watch where you step."

"Ashwater, you in there?" Deersky called in through the thorny entrance. "Coming," he called. Leaving the nursery, he followed Deersky and Jayfrost into the familiar forest to go hunting for an unfamiliar Clan, but this unfamiliar Clan was now his own.

**Hunting chapter next, but ill there be more than just that? And what will happen to the borders now that SunClan, a mighty Clan with 36 warriors, is FireClan, consisting of 5 cats in total?**


	4. Borders and Kits

**Chococrazygrrl8 here! I'm back with chapter 4 of **_**FireClan**_**! So let in begin!**

Ashwater walked into the forest and scented mouse right away. After an hour or two the little patrol had caught a fair amount. Then they got to the border with FlowerClan. Despite the name, they were the most vicious of the three Clans that lived in this area not including SkyClan. A fresh scent was there. "A patrol's coming!" Deersky meowed.

The FlowerClan cats were soon upon them. "Hello, Mudfoot," Deersky mewed coolly. "Deersky," Mudfoot meowed, nodding. "What are you doing on our borders?" "We're allowed to be here as long as we're on our own territory!" Ashwater hissed. Mudfoot's eyes snapped onto the young warrior. "Ashpaw, you have so much to learn," another one of the FlowerClan cats giggled. "I'm _not_ Ashpaw anymore. I'm Ashwater now. I'm a _warrior!_" The she-cat giggled some more. "Is it just me or is that she-cat's giggle extremely creepy?" Jayfrost asked. Ashwater nodded.

"We are allowed here, Mudfoot," Deersky meowed. "But if you insist we will leave to hunt in another part of our territory." Then she stalked off, not needing to see if her patrol followed.

Soon Ashwater was bounding back to camp with his jaws stuffed with fresh-kill to put on the fresh-kill pile. Jayfrost and Deersky were also carrying a rather big amount of prey. The prey had all strayed to this side of the SunClan/FireClan territory after the fire near the old camp. When they got back, Kelpflash was pressing some wet moss on Duskflame's forehead.

"What's happening?" Jayfrost asked urgently. "She said she's having pains." Jayfrost's eyes grew wide. "Some cat get me a stick _now_! She's giving birth!" Dropping his fresh-kill on the pile, Ashwater grabbed the biggest stick he could find. He dragged it over to Duskflame, who was yowling with pain. Her eyes were shut tightly and as soon as she got the stick part of it was in splinters. One kit was already feeding. Jayfrost was licking another. "Take the kit and lick it so it's dry and warm," Jayfrost was instructing Kelpflash. The last kit slipped out before them. Jayfrost began licking her.

"Two toms and a she-cat," she purred to her sister. Duskflame let out a struggled purr. "I know just what to name them. Pansykit, Rainkit, and Cloudkit." They were named after Ashwater's parents and Kelpflash's father who was also Duskflame's mate. "They're beautiful," Ashwater purred thankfully. Duskflame smiled at him. "Thank you," she meowed. "No, thank you," Ashwater purred back, fondly remembering his parents.

**So that is the chapter I was supposed to put up yesterday. Sorry! But the point is it's up today and so, yeah. Thanks for reading. Also, I have the feeling you'll want to review if you read this. Ashwater recently began killing Twolegs.**


	5. Deerstar

**Onto Chapter 5. Once again (if you've read the reviews for **_**Tom World**_**) I'm sorry it's late. Like, really late.**

Kelpflash was pacing, lashing his tail. Jayfrost padded over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "I couldn't tell that my own mother was kitting!" he answered. He lashed his tail around his legs, a clear sign that he was grieving for Cloudpelt. Jayfrost sighed. "Just be glad that you still have at least your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason your mother named two of her kits Pansykit and Rainkit is because Ashwater lost both of his parents. It doesn't matter that you couldn't tell that your mother was kitting, at least you have your mother."

"And I guess you're lucky that she didn't die, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your guys' mother had just died, and then your father died in the fire. At least you have your sister, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think about that."

"And Ashwater lost everything, so did Deersky."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, Deersky was about to get a mate. So not only did her brother die, but her soon-to-be mate did too."

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah."

Jayfrost sat down. "I miss him, too." Kelpflash looked at Jayfrost. "But, I thought you hardly knew him." Jayfrost shook her head. "He was like a brother."

Ashwater walked in. "You guys, Deersky is requesting your company on her way to the Moonstream."

They nodded and got up. "Why does she want us to come?" Kelpflash asked. "Defense and medicine cat she said." Jayfrost's eyes opened wide at this prospect. She looked very excited. Kelpflash looked at her and looked slightly disappointed at the excitement in her eyes. "And I'm staying here to help Duskflame with the kits." Kelpflash nodded and he left with Jayfrost to go to the Moonstream.

On the way to the Moonstream from FireClan territory, you have to cross over both FlowerClan territory and go up GrassClan territory. When they got up to FlowerClan territory, a patrol was at the border.

"What is this measly little group doing out here at this time of the day?" the leader of the patrol, Frostfang, asked mockingly. Kelpflash let out a warning growl. Frostfang either didn't notice or didn't care. "Going to the Moonstream so I get my leader name and nine lives," Deersky answered calmly. Frostfang let out a laughing _mreoow!_ "What, did poow wittle Rainstaw take a turn for the wost?" The FlowerClan cats laughed at this.

"Yes, I'm not joking," Deersky hissed at Frostfang. The cats stopped laughing. "And at least I know I'll have a trustworthy deputy, not one like you!" Frost fang hissed and unsheathed his claws. "Did you call me not trustworthy?" he growled. Deersky nodded. "Yes, I did. What're you going to do about it?" Jayfrost stepped in. "Nothing. We did not come here to fight we came here to safely pass to the Moonstream, which the warrior code gives us clearance to. So if you wouldn't mind, we need to get to GrassClan territory." Then Jayfrost hurried in front of the arguing cats and walked onto FlowerClan territory.

A dangerous feat at the best of times, but since there had just been a fight, Frostfang leaped on her back. The FireClan cats were out numbered, 5-3. But they all fought with such ferocity.

* * *

"I hope that the FlowerClan cats let them pass safely into their territory," Duskflame meowed worriedly. This was happening while they small patrol was crossing their own territory.

"Don't worry, unless FlowerClan wants to break the warrior code they will," Ashwater reassured her. But Duskflame didn't looked convinced.

"How about you tell my kits a story? I don't know any good ones." Ashwater nodded and thought back to all the stories the elders had told him when he was younger and there were still elders. "How about SkyClan?" he asked, hoping that Duskflame wouldn't think that this was too bad for kits not even one day old. Duskflame nodded, and at the same time Cloudkit squeaked.

Ashwater thought back to the very beginning of the story and began.

"Once, long ago, in a ravine near here, was a Clan called SkyClan. They say that once SkyClan lived with four other Clans, and was driven out when the Twolegs invaded their territory. They traveled far and wide, and finally came to the ravine. They settled down, but could not live in peace. Because there were rats. More than the cats could handle. Some of the cats died, others ran and became rouges and kittypets.

"But then, not long ago, a leader from one of the other Clans came and restored SkyClan. They lived well, but there were many fights within the Clan, and they could not survive together.

"Some of the cats stayed in the ravine, while others fled again. And it is said, if you search that ravine, you will find cats, living and working together like Sun- I mean FireClan does today." Duskflame gasped as he finished with a flourish. Ashwater looked worried. "Was it bad?" he asked. Duskflame shook her head.

"That last part is just a legend, right?" she asked, not letting on what she should have. He nodded. "Well what if the legend is true?" She explained her plan to Ashwater and he gasped. "Even if that could work, we can't send warriors out to do this." Duskflame nodded. "But if it works then – wait, do you hear that?" A screech called of in the distance, sounding like Frostfang of FlowerClan.

"Maybe you should check it out," Duskflame suggested.

So Ashwater ran and saw the fighting cats. Letting out a yowl, he jumped on Mudfoot. "Finally!" a voice rasped to his left. "You're here!" It was Kelpflash. He had a giant gash down his throat to his tail. Jayfrost and Deersky didn't look much better. "You guys go," Ashwater howled as quietly as he could. "I'll hold them off." And so Ashwater began fighting five of the fiercest cats around. Alone. Talk about outnumbered!

* * *

Soon the smaller patrol was trudging onto GrassClan territory. There were some herbs there that Jayfrost recognized. "Everyone, come here," she meowed, "these will help." Deersky shook her head. "These are another Clan's medicine herbs," she meowed with dignity. "We can't."

"Take as many as you need," Heringstar's gentle voice sounded behind them. "What happened?" She had her medicine cat with her, and he began tending to their wounds. Deersky told them the whole story, except not about the fire or FireClan. "How did you know to bring herbs?" Heringstar laughed. "We heard fighting. I'm sorry that Frostfang did that right after Rainstar died." Deersky just nodded. "We should be on our way, now," Jayfrost mewed.

"But thank you for your help." And with that the patrol was up and moving again. They soon reached the Moonstream.

* * *

As soon as the FlowerClan cats realized one measly little warrior who had been an apprentice the night before was beating them, they retreated. Ashwater scoffed. "That'll teach you to break the warrior code!" he yowled after them. Then he looked at his body. He was covered in blood from head to tail. Sure some of it wasn't his, but most of it was. The biggest injury he had was a claw scratch that went from one of his top shoulders to the opposite bottom one.

When he tried to walk he had a pronounced limp and fell. He howled loudly. "DUSKFLAME!" He waited. Soon Duskflame came. She gasped at the sight of Ashwater. "What happened?" "Five FlowerClan cats. Could you just help me to camp?" Duskflame nodded and let him put his weight on her. "Where are the kits?" he asked. "Sleeping."

As soon as they got to the nursery in camp, Ashwater collapsed. All Duskflame could do was lick his wounds and put cobweb on him. Then she sat and waited for Jayfrost to get back.

* * *

Jayfrost was soon with Deersky in StarClan territory. She had given Kelpflash some herbs to keep him awake so he could keep watch. "Where are StarClan?" Deersky asked. "We can't rush this, it's too important to rush," Jayfrost answered.

"She's right, you know," a voice behind Deersky mewed. She turned around and saw her in-the-past-soon-to-be-mate. "Thrushwhisker!" she gasped. Thrushwhisker nodded. "And others are here, too." "Like who?" Jayfrost asked. "Like Frostleg. But that's more for you, Jayfrost." Jayfrost bounced happily.

_Well, at least Jayfrost is happy about her being a medicine cat,_ Deersky thought. Jayfrost had been an amazing warrior, but she would be an amazing medicine cat, also.

"Why are you here, Thrushwhisker?" Deersky asked. "I'm here to give you a life." He walked up to her. "I give you a life for courage, so that you can protect your Clan even in the darkest hours." He touched his tail to her head. Deersky jerked in pain. She saw dark, just dark. But with the pain came courage and she could see the light.

Thrushwhisker stepped back and

Talonfall walked up to her. "I'm

also here to give you a life; the

life for compassion." She walked up to Deersky. "So you can protect your Clan like a mother to her kits." She licked her forehead, gently and purring. A sharp pain ripped through her heart. The pain that allowed her to realize how much she had to protect her Clan. "Mother, Talonfall, when will I see you again?" Deersky asked sentimentally.

"When you must, I will walk in your dreams."

Deersky experienced seven other types of pain. Well, six. Energy wasn't actually that painful. It just gave her so much energy she could run to the end of the earth and back in one night.

After that, all of the cats who had ever been in SunClan came. But Rainstar was the only who spoke. "Deersky, we now realize that SunClan has ended." Deersky dipped her head in respect to all of the great leaders who had formally lead SunClan. "But I know that you will make a great leader of FireClan. We welcome you as a leader, Deerstar." All of the cats in StarClan dipped their heads, and so did Jayfrost. Then Frostleg went up to Jayfrost.

"Jayfrost, FireClan will need a medicine cat." Jayfrost raised her head excitedly. "So I give you all of StarClan's acceptance as this." StarClan dipped their heads again, but only the former medicine cats kept their heads dipped. "We will all walk with you in your dreams, me mostly, and teach everything that you need to know, even after you know all of this. Once you get an apprentice, we expect you to pass on what you know to them. Welcome, Jayfrost."

Jayfrost and Deerstar and Kelpflash trekked home. When they got back, they saw the state Ashwater was in. Duskflame was trying to help him to the medicine den. He was covered in cobwebs, but a trail was still left behind. Jayfrost hurried forward. "We might have something to help him. We need marigold to keep out infection and as much cobwebs as you can find." Then everyone lifted him to the medicine den to be treated.

"Kelpflash and Deerstar, I want you to go to the place where marigold is typically kept. If you're lucky there will be some in the old camp, but I wouldn't suggest going there today." Deerstar looked at Jayfrost. "I'm leader now you can't tell me what to do." "Leaders still have to do what their medicine cat tells them. Did you see that Rainstar always did what Frostleg told him?" Deerstar nodded and took Kelpflash put to find marigold leaves. Jayfrost peeled of Ashwater's current cobwebs. It wasn't pretty and it was still bleeding where it shouldn't have been. Not right now.

"Duskflame, I need you to go wherever you need to find as much cobwebs as you can. Take your kits if you need extra mouths. Actually, don't, they haven't even opened their eyes. Just go find as much as you can." Duskflame ran out of the medicine den. "Come on, don't die now. You can't join your parents now, you just can't!" Jayfrost muttered to herself as she began re-cleaning his wounds. She was determined to not let her first patient die.

**I'm going to stop there and let that sink in. This is the longest chapter I've ever written with 2,070 words. So please, please, **_**please**_** review. Thanks! **


End file.
